Cuil
by othrilis
Summary: This story follows the life of Nestadaug, from the birth of Legolas, through hatred, death, war and ultimatly love, to marraige and beyond.


**The beginning of one life brings the end of another **

_I recently re-read this chapter and realised how utterly terrible it was! So I decided to re-write it. Hope you like! _

Disclaimer: not mine...except Nesta, Lirain, and Famaris. If you would like to use, please ask first!

* * *

The child was due any day soon.

I was out in the military practice grounds, with prince Famaris. Most days we are there together, sparing, shooting, generally having fun. We had been friends since childhood. My father was something high up in the court, I never quite understood what he did though. As the only elflings at that time, we were drawn to each other. Now almost everyday found us in each other's company. And a lot of this time was spent in the practice fields. Famaris had recently completed his full warrior training. Though I was female, I still enjoyed sparring with him, and more often than not, he would find himself flat on his back, with my sword to his neck.

The sound of hooves on the wooded path brought our bout to a halt. As the rider approached, we could tell that whatever message was carried, it was urgent. Few choose to ride this path; the trees grew close together, preventing unwanted visitors.

As the horse broke through into the clearing, I recognised the blonde head of my brother, Lirian. He was breathless from his quick ride, but this did not prevent him from immediately speaking his message. He turned to Famaris.

"Your highness, you must come at once. The queen is in labour. Your Adar has sent me out for you."

Abandoning our practice, Famaris hurried forward and mounted his horse. He wheeled it around, preparing to head for the palace, when he heard Lirain address me.

"Nesta, naneth is there, but she says will need your help when the child is born. You must hurry!"

Quickly, Famaris rode over and offered his hand to me. Though I didn't know it at the time, this was the last gesture of friendship I would have from him.

I grasped it hurriedly and he swung me up to mount behind him. Together with my brother, we rode towards the city, praying to the Valar we would be in time.

* * *

On arriving, we left the horses to the stable hands and hurried inside. Upstairs we found King Thranduil pacing outside the queen's chamber. He stopped as we approached, taking his sons armed to prevent him from entering.

I barely had time to nod my respect before my mother's call hurried me inside. I had been apprenticed to her for almost 15 years, learning to care for a birthing mother, and more importantly for her newborn child. I have a great love of elflings and have wished many times for a little brother or sister of my own.

Inside I found the queen in great distress; there appeared to be a problem with the child, and my mother was attempting desperately to calm her, whilst also encourage the baby to be born as fast as possible. Stress is never a good thing, but it can be fatal to both mother and child during childbirth.

Quickly I set to work. I knew my place well by now and hurried to the bedside, freeing my mother to care for the birth process, whilst I kept the mother still.

* * *

Very soon the child was born. Stepping forward with a blanket, I took the child and held him close. I could see that the queen was still in considerable distress and could not care for her child at this time. Stepping quietly out of the room, I approached the King and silently handed him his son. The look on his face was pure joy and, before returning to the chamber, I caught a glimpse of Famaris' face. It felt wonderful to see my best friend so blissfully happy.

This feeling was rapidly quashed as I entered the dim room again. The queen was still bleeding heavily. Healers were hurrying back and forth, following fast orders issued by my mother. At a small break in the chaos, she turned to me.

"Nesta, her majesty is bleeding internally and I fear there is little we can do to save her. You must fetch her family to her."

Immediately I turned to follow her instructions. In the hall I found the young prince holding his brother, fussing over him as his father looked on. Hurrying over I addressed the king quietly and told him of his wife's condition. Without a word, he ran for the chamber. Turning I looked at Famaris. It was clear that he knew nothing beyond the small bundle that lay in his arms.

I knew I should tell him, but I could not bring myself to burst his bubble of happiness. Instead, I returned to the chambers.

Inside I found, the king kneeling by his wife's bedside. Looking at her face, I could see, she had perhaps a few minutes left. She was asking after her child, trying feebly to search the room for him. Hearing her questions, my mother stepped forward and informed her that she had a wonderfully healthy son.

She smiled.

"My little Greenleaf," she whispered, as her spirit fled this world forever.

For a moment, there was silence. Then a terrible cry rent the air. The cry of a man grieving for his wife. I could see that he would not move from her side, even to see his son. Sons, I reminded myself. I would have to be the one to do this.

Slowly I left the room. Surly Famaris should have heard his father's cry, but when I found him, he was still cooing over his brother.

Walking up to him, I stood for a moment to see if he would notice my presence. As I looked at him I could see the utter joy and wonder in his face and it broke my heart to think of what I was about to tell him.

"Your highness," he looked up. Catching sight of the pain in my face and hearing the rare use of his formal title, he frowned. I hurried on before he could say anything.

"There… there was a complication with the birth. Your mother…she…she didn't make it. I'm sorry."

For a moment, he just stood there. Nothing moved, save for the little bundle in his arms, totally unaware of the tragedy happening around it.

Then, with tears streaming down his face, he turned and fled down the corridor.

I gave chase. I had to. He still held the child and who knew what he might do in this state.

* * *

As I rounded the corner, I heard a door slam ahead. Slowing my pace, I searched down the hall until I located the room in which he hid. Opening the door quietly I looked around. It was the nursery, newly decorated by Famaris and his father to welcome the elflings into the palace.

Hearing a sound from behind me, I turned. Huddled in the corner of the room was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, cradling his newborn brother in his lap, and crying for his dead mother.

Not wishing him to flee again, I knelt slowly and leant towards him.

"Your highness? Famaris?" He would not look at me. I tried again.

"Please Famaris. Your brother must be checked by the healers and cleaned up...Please, sire, your adar needs you."

He looked up. The look in his eyes almost made me recoil. It was hatred. Pure, unadulterated hatred. And it was directed at me.

"Why? Why didn't you say?" he spat. "You should have told me. Now she's gone, and I'll never get to say goodbye. And it's all your fault; I'll never see her again because of you!"

With this, he thrust the child at me and ran. I remained there, crouched on the floor of the nursery, reeling from what he had said. From that moment on, I knew we would never be friends again. And it was my fault. I should have done something, said something. All that we shared now was our love for the tiny bundle in my arms.

* * *

_please R&R!!!! any criticism or hints welcome! _


End file.
